zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # New suggestions are to be placed on the bottom of the page. # You must sign your poll and votes with ~~~~ or it will be removed. # You must have 50 mainspace edits to vote. Check and enter your name to see how many you have. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Favorite Song of Healing Scene What is your favorite Song of Healing scene in The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask? Deku Link Darunia Mikau Kamaro Pamela's Father --BlackPiano10 (talk) 19:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Recurring Enemy What is your favorite recurring enemy? (these enemies are in at least 3 games in the series) Keese (or Bad Bat from Majora's Mask) Darknut Moblin (archer, with club, etc.) Gibdos (or ReDead) ChuChu (or Chu Jelly, Real ChuChu, etc.) Skulltula Rat Deku Baba HennkensKM (User talk:HennkensKM) 8:54, May 8, 2013 Favorite Zelda Race What is your favorite race in the series? Deku Goron Zora Hylian Gerudo Kikwi Kokiri Rito Paradox64 (User talk:Paradox64) 23:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : But where's the Whip Race? http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i86/Kaizer13/SmilingMan.png --AuronKaizer ' 23:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : : You can't have more than 8 choices per poll. You'll need to remove half of them or it will be deleted again (not by me, though). --Mr Alex (T) 02:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Dude, read the rules. I'll admit it's a good poll, but limit the races. I suggest limiting it to ''recurring races. Just a suggestion, though.Zeldas ganon (talk) 04:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : It is just bland and there a lot more races in the entirety of the series. I'm also fairly certain we had a poll exactly like this one prior to starting up this poll suggestion. - McGillivray227 16:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : Meh. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : : We already had a "favorite race" poll. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Favourite Tetra's Prirate What is your favourite member of Tetra's Pirates in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker ? Gonzo Mako Niko Nudge Senza Tetra Tetra's Mother Zuko --Mr Alex (T) 16:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : It works. AWWW YEA! (talk) 13:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : Are you seriously suggesting this? – Jazzi (talk) 14:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :: : Sure, why not ? --Mr Alex (T) 17:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: : -.- – Jazzi (talk) 23:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : This is just a sad suggestion. Green Rupee 23:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : : What's a "prirate"? --AuronKaizer ' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Zelda Race What is your favorite race in the series? Race Against Ingo Commemorative Race Goron Race Dog Race Race Against The Gorman Brothers Sledding Race Well partially a joke referring to the first suggestion on the page but also partially serious. These are the only races that spring to mind where you actually have to beat another character but there are probably others I'm forgetting. Oni Link 23:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : : I feel it might be missing some, and I wouldn't so much consider the 25th Anniversary Race as it's uh... not really a race since you win regardless. – Jazzi (talk) 00:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : : It's really ironic that the Whip Race doesn't qualify, but it works. Jedimasterlink (talk) 10:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : : A joke, indeed. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : I wouldn't count the commemorative race since you can't win. Green Rupee 21:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Antagonist Who is your favorite antagonist besides Ganondorf? Vaati Ghirahim Bellum Majora General Onox Veran Agahnim Nightmare --peacelovelink : : This is a shoe-in for a meta-poll concerning the most clichéed and unoriginal ideas for polls ever. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : No. – Jazzi (talk) 19:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : Very original. Green Rupee 21:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Mask from Majora's Mask What is your favorite mask from Majora's Mask? Kaifei's Mask Giant's Mask Zora Mask Stone Mask Romani Mask Fierce Deity's Mask --User:Gorontunic I added different ones regarding the suggestions below. :( : : None of them. I mean like, wut, transformation masks and then, randomly, Romani's Mask. A dumb idea to begin with; interjecting your own subjective opinion doesn't help it at all. There needs to be an "uber-oppose" template. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : Romani's Mask. What? – Jazzi (talk) 19:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : : This is so bad it's funny. Green Rupee 21:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Skyward Sword Boss What is your favorite boss from Skyward sword? Scaldera Moldarach Koloktos Tentalus Bilocyte The Imprisoned Ghirahim Demise Metsguy13 (talk) 14:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : : Boring, and we already ''know the answer. --AuronKaizer ' 09:48, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Favorite Character to Meet If you could visit Hyrule, which character would you like to meet the most? Link Zelda Volvagia Ganondorf The Golden Goddesses Linebeck Midna Groose 'IStoleThePies | Message Wall | 02:46, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : : Aside from this being insipidly dumb as all hell, Linebeck isn't from/in Hyrule at any point! --AuronKaizer ' 09:48, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : : This is just sad. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : : Lineback actually was in Hyrule at the end of PH and died in Hyrule according to ST. Doesn't save the poll from being bad. And that last edit makes me think you're trying to make this a bad joke poll. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :: : That isn't what I'm trying to do. I want to give more choices to appeal to more people. I chose Valvagia because of the OOT Manga, and the Imprisoned because, while he can't really speak, he is pretty awesome looking. But I guess I'll get rid of him for Linebeck. Just trying to make more ideas. And what's wrong with the idea of the poll? There are many interesting characters in the Zelda series, so I'm wondering which character people would like to meet if he/she existed. --'IStoleThePies | Message Wall | 02:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: : To me, this particular poll seems like a variation on a "favorite character" sort of poll. As polls go, I've noticed that we're insanely difficult to please as a community, so we probably need to realize that "brilliant" polls likely don't exist (whatever the heck a "brilliant" poll is...) and tone down our expectations. And at the very least, myself included, try to not be so harsh if we feel we must shoot something down. Yeah, it's the internet, but not every corner of the internet has to be one of its hellholes. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:51, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: :The main problem with a pole like this is that the subject is far to broad. We can't have a pole with over a hundred choices and if you limit it to only ten or so then there will definitely be characters you miss out that other people will consider more important than the characters you have in. Oni Link 10:47, February 28, 2013 (UTC) : : What Oni said. Green Rupee 23:46, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Polls